Forget what we are, what we could have been
by leali
Summary: Es war ein Leben, ihr Leben. Das Leben von zwei Personen, so sehr ineinander verstrickt bis zum Ende und darüber hinaus. Ein Leben auf Wolken bestehend aus weißem Marmor und Feuer. Ein Leben entstanden aus Liebe und endend in der Ewigkeit.


"Und was ist das da?" Fragend zeigte das kleine Mädchen auf ein Haus, hinter dessen schmutzigen Schaufenstern sich komisch Pflanzen rankten. Sanft schaukelten ihre Blätter vor und zurück, als würde in dem Gebäude, das bedrohlich auf die Straße ragte, ein leichter Wind herrschen. Schwarze Schieferplatten überzogen die Vorderseite, viele schon an den Seiten eingerissen.  
"Nichts, da musst du erst in ein paar Jahren rein und dir deine Dinge kaufen. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass du nie auf die dumme Idee kommen wirst, wirklich Astronomie zu wählen", entgegnete die große Frau und drehte das Mädchen herum. Eine Hand auf der Schulter des Kindes schob sie sich weiter durch die Massen. Doch das Mädchen drehte noch einmal den Kopf und konnte zwischen der Vielzahl an Pflanzen ein schwaches Aufblitzen von poliertem Metall erkennen. Sie kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, um genauer hinzusehen, doch die Schlieren an den Fenstern waren so dicht, dass sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Sie verstand, wieso die Professorin Astronomie anscheinend als ein dummes Fach ansah. Wenn alles so schmutzig war, würde sie es auch nicht wählen.

Fasziniert schaute sie an den Menschen vorbei, als sie die Gasse weiter entlang gingen. Alles war so groß, größer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wie konnte so viel hinter eine kleine Ziegelsteinmauer passen? Aber nicht nur ihre Augen staunten, sondern all ihre Sinne. Es roch anders als auf den Straßen Londons, irgendwie würziger, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise vertraut, als wenn das immer in ihr gewesen war. Und strichen ihre Hände zufällig über den Stoff eines vorbei eilenden Mantels, so spürte sie die rauen Fasern unter ihren Händen hinweggleiten.  
"Als erstes kaufen wir deine Bücher. Dafür müssen wir dahin." Die Frau zeigte auf ein Gebäude, ganz anders als das von vorhin. Es war fleckig hellbraun gestrichen, wie zufällig auf dem Tisch verschütteter Kaffee. Das Mädchen nickte leicht und schob sich zwischen den Menschen auf die Tür zu.

Professor Burbage schob sich über die Treppe hinein in den Laden und, als das kleine Mädchen gerade ihren Fuß auf die erste Stufe stellte, um ihr zu folgen, stürmte ein kleiner Junge aus dem Laden und schubste sie. Unsanft fiel sie hin und schaut mit zusammengezogenen Augen hoch. Ein Mann trat hinter ihm aus der Tür, größer und doch dasselbe hellblonde Haar. Tadelnd sah er den Jungen an, welcher ihr widerwillig eine Hand hinstreckte. "Draco, entschuldige dich bei ihr", begann der Vater des Jungen mit einem feinen Lächeln, nachdem das Mädchen aufgestanden war.  
"Tut mir leid", murmelte Draco, sah ihr aber nicht in die Augen. Das Mädchen nickte bloß und wollte sich gerade wieder an den beiden vorbei quetschen, als der Mann sie am Arm festhielt.  
"Woher kommst du?" Sein Blick war fragend und unsicher schaute sie ihn an. Was wollte er? "Aus... London", murmelte sie zögernd und der hellblonde Mann stieß ein schallendes Lachen aus. "Ich meinte aus welcher Familie, ich habe dich noch nie her gesehen."

Verständnislos schaute ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen... Mein Name ist Hermine Granger", antwortete sie und streckte ihm eine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen. Sofort verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer beinahe wütenden Maske und er ließ sie los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Ohne einen weiteren Blick wirbelte er herum und zog seinen Sohn hinter sich her. Sie hörte noch, wie er zu dem blonden Jungen "Die hättest du liegen lassen können" sagte und verschwand dann selbst schnell in dem Laden.

_Vergiss das, was wir waren,_  
_was wir hätten sein können._  
_Denn wir waren zu unerfahren,_  
_niemand würde es uns heute gönnen._

"Na sieh mal einer an, wer es sich hier wieder traut vorbeizukommen." Der höhnische Blick Malfoys strich über die drei Gryffindors, als sie ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbeiliefen. Amüsiert hob er die Augenbrauen und gab ein Crabbe ein Zeichen, worauf dieser sich Harry breitbeinig in den Weg stellte. "Ruf sofort deinen Affen zurück, Malfoy", schnaubte Ron wütend, und drehte sich mit einem Schwung um.  
Hermine trat neben ihn und legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf den Arm. Sanft strich sie über die raue Wolle unter ihren Fingern. "Komm schon Ron, bitte. Darauf legt er es an", murmelte sie, doch Ron schien es gar nicht zu interessieren. Wortlos griff er unter seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Hermine konnte die feinen Risse im Holz erkennen. Er war noch nicht ganz kaputt, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.  
"Er ist es nicht wert", versuchte sie ihn erneut umzustimmen und trat vor ihm, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy stand. Ron funkelte weiter wütend an ihrem Kopf vorbei und sie seufzte tief. Würden sie es denn nie verstehen, worauf er heraus war? Würden sie nie erkennen, dass er so nur noch schneller sein Ziel erreichte?

"Ich bin es nicht wert?" Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen, direkt auf ihrer Halsbeuge. Lautlos war er direkt hinter sie getreten. Sanft kitzelte es, als er leise lachte. Sie bemerkte nicht mehr Rons wutverzerrtes Gesicht, seine zitternden Hände oder das gefährliche Zucken seines Zauberstabs. "Du lügst Granger, ganz eindeutig", murmelte er an ihrem Ohr, sie konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. Der raue Stoff unter ihren Fingern schien wegzurutschen und sie umklammerte ihn fester. "Gestern sah das noch ganz anders aus."  
Sie spürte, wie er sich wieder weg lehnte und einige Abstand zwischen sie beide brachte. Ein kalter Luftzug fuhr über ihren Rücken und ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie herumgewirbelt, die Finger noch immer in den Stoff verkrallt. "Was meinst du damit? Hä?" Rons Stimme hallte laut durch den Gang. Schützend versuchte er, ihren Körper abzuschirmen. "Ron bitte..." Hermines Stimme war das leise Plätschern eines Baches im Wald, seine das Wüten eines Sturmes mitten auf dem Meer.

"Wenn du sie auch nur noch einmal ansprichst, dann... dann..." Ron schnaubte wütend, doch es folgten keine Worte mehr. Eine kurze Stille herrschte in dem Gang. Man konnte das leise zwitschernd er Vögel draußen hören. Bald würde es Sommer werden und das Land würde zergehen unter der Hitze der Sonne.  
Gedämpftes Lachen durchbrach die Stille, spöttisches Lachen, arrogantes Lachen. Malfoys Blick lag auf Ron oder ihr selbst, so genau konnte sie das nicht erkennen. "Was dann? Willst du mich dann etwa angreifen? Aber mit was denn? Deinem lächerlichen Arsenal an Zaubersprüchen? Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du es sein lässt." Sein Tonfall erinnerte an den von Snape, gehässig und etwas herausfordernd. Wie eine Katze, die vor einer Maus hockte, mit ihr spielte und irgendwann aus purer Langeweile ihren Tod herbeiführte. Eine Unterhaltung, eine Laune allerhöchstens.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde passierte so viel, Hermine wusste nicht einmal, wie ihre Augen alles auffassen konnten. Ron beugte sich vor und schwang gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. Mit lautem Geschrei schickte er einen glühenden Fluch auf Malfoy ab, der diesem jedoch geschickt auswich und in der gleichen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab auf Ron richtete. Etwas rot glänzendes schoss aus dessen Spitze hervor, direkt auf Ron zu und traf diesen an der Schulter, wenig Zentimeter von Hermines Nase entfernt.  
Ron brach augenblicklich lautlos zusammen und lag mit weit geöffneten Augen auf dem Boden. Harry riss sich schnell los, rannte zu Hermine und kniete neben ihr auf dem Boden nieder. Seine Hand legte sich an Rons Wange und er redete mit ihm. Ron blinzelte, zu mehr war er anscheinend nicht im Stande. Doch all das nahm Hermine wieder nur nebenbei wahr. Viel mehr waren ihre Augen auf Malfoy gerichtet, der hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Sie wollte wissen, wieso. Was hatte sie getan, dass er ihr hatte vorhalten müssen? Hätte er es nicht getan, wäre Ron nun noch auf zwei Beinen anstatt bewegungsunfähig am Boden zu liegen. Sie lief schnell, der Steinboden gab unter ihren Füßen hallende Geräusche von sich. Gleichmäßig, wie ein Uhrwerk, hämmerten ihre Füße immer wieder auf die Platten. Sie schlitterte um die Ecke, brachte sich aus dem Takt, vielleicht auch die ganze Welt.  
"Malfoy!" Ihre Stimme war laut und stark, stärker als gedacht. Er fuhr herum, doch als er sie erblickte, spann sich nur wieder dieser überhebliche Blick über sein Gesicht, den sie bei ihm schon zur Genüge kannte. "Na Granger, was willst du? Keine Lust mehr auf Potter und Weasley, eher auf echte Männer? Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Schlammblüter stehen nicht auf meiner Liste." Sein einer Mundwinkel verzog sich leicht nach oben, als wenn er seinen eigenen Witz amüsant gefunden hätte. Hermine schnaubte und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während sie langsam näher kam. So nah letztendlich, dass sie nur noch eine Armlänge trennte.

"Was hast du gemeint? Was habe ich getan, dass Ron nun darunter leiden musste, in dem du ihn provozierst?", fragte sie leise. Flüsternd, sowohl aus einer gewissen Trauer hinaus als auch aus dem Wissen, dass er sie bloßstellen würde. Seine Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe. "Du weißt ganz genau, was ich gemeint habe", erwiderte er ruhig, erschreckend ruhig. Er trat einen Schritt näher, seine Hände hingen entspannt an den Seiten hinab. Verwirrt schaut sie ihn an. Sie verstand nichts. Wusste nicht, was er meinte. Wollte nicht wissen, was er meinte, und wollte es doch.  
Seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz nochmal ein Stück höher, doch dann schlich sich ein hämisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er trat näher, beugte sich so weit vor, dass er mit ihr auf einer Höhe war. Verzweifelt suchten Hermines Hände nach etwas zum Festkrallen und fanden nichts anderes als einander. "Deine Blicke", murmelte er, gerade so laut, dass sie es hören konnte. "Deine Blicke, egal wo. In der großen Halle, wenn du sehnsüchtig zu mir herüber schaust. In der Bibliothek, wenn sie sich in meinen Rücken bohren. Auf den Gängen, wenn du mich unter deinen Haaren hindurch anstarrst."

Er atmete laut, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es nur so gut hörte, weil er so nah bei ihr war oder weswegen sonst. Sein Atem ging rau, schlug auf ihrer Haut auf und entfachte dort ein Kribbeln, ähnlich dem von vorhin. "Schlammblut", fügte er hinzu und beugte sich dann so abrupt weg, dass sie scharf einatmete. Er stand vor ihr, das spöttisches Grinsen wieder aufgelegt, die Arme locker verschränkt.

_Verloren in der Zeit,_  
_wie dein leises Lachen,_  
_Liegt sie begraben unter Schuld und Verlogenheit,_  
_wird nicht mehr erwachen._

Sie war sich fast schon sicher, dass sie es fühlen konnte. Egal, ob es wirklich das reine Silber war, dass da auf ihrer Haut so prickelte oder irgendetwas anderes, sie konnte es fühlen. Doch was sollte es sonst sein? Seine Berührungen, die es nicht gab? Seine Bekenntnisse, die er nicht aussprach? Zwischen ihnen war nichts und doch war da auch alles. Sie war ein nichts, und mit ihm war sie alles. Er war alles und mit ihr ein nichts.  
Wie dicke Dunstwolken wirbelte der blasse Schein in den glänzenden Wassertropfen, die so unzählig an jedem Grashalm hingen. Jeder Strahl, der sich über den Hügel am Horizont kämpfte, wurde freudig empfangen, mit einem Lächeln von Hermine. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Sommer, auch wenn er gerade erst vorbei war. Jedes kleinste bisschen Sonne kam ihr nun vor wie ein längst vergessenes Versprechen.  
"Weißt du, wo ich hin will, wenn ich mal sterbe? Auf eine Wolke, weit weg von all den Sorgen und Problemen hier unten. Ich will unter der Sonne dahinfliegen und nie wieder anhalten. Und wenn ich traurig bin, dann will ich weinen, und wenn ich weine, werden auch alle Wolken zusammen mit mir weinen müssen." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, klein, vorsichtig, zaghaft. Eine Mischung aus Glück und Wehmut. Ein Lächeln, dass die Zukunft in diesem einen Moment vereinte.

"Wenn ich sterbe will ich nur, dass man sich an mich erinnert. Egal wie. Dass ich einfach für immer in den Köpfen der Menschen bin, vielleicht auch nur eines Menschen. Und danach noch weiter. Für immer hier." Sein Blick schweifte nach Westen, dorthin, wo der Himmel beinahe noch schwarz war, wo ihn die Sonnenstrahlen noch nicht erreicht hatten. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu ihrem. "Was ist?", fragte sie sanft mit einem leichten Drängen dahinter. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, würde sie jemand bei Tageslicht zusammen hier draußen sitzen sehen, wäre der Skandal perfekt. Er war zu schlecht für sie, sie zu gut für ihn. Das dachten alle und sie wusste, dass es stimmte. Sie waren zu verschieden, um miteinander zu leben. Das bereits entstandene Chaos würde noch größer werden, bis es letztendlich auf die ganze Welt überschwappen würde. In diesem einen kleinen Moment, in dem ihr dieser Gedanke kam, fühlte sie sich unendlich wichtig für diese Welt. Als wenn eine kleine Entscheidung von ihr, die Welt in ihr Unglück stürzen könnte. Als wenn eine kleine Entscheidung von ihr, alles zum Strahlen bringen könnte.

Und dann war der Augenblick vergangen und sie saß wieder nur auf dem Gras am See von Hogwarts. Plötzlich zufrieden mit der Welt. "Nichts", murmelte er und sie konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er log. Vorsichtig drehte sie seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Waren nicht sie beide es, die niemals hier hätten sitzen dürfen? "Wirklich, es ist nichts. Zur Zeit hab ich einfach nur etwas Stress... Glaub mir Granger, ich bin einfach nur müde", versicherte ihr mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln und zuckte die Schultern. Ihre Hand glitt von seinem Gesicht und sie lehnte sich zurück. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie immer mehr in seine Richtung gerutscht war.  
"Wenn das so ist... vielleicht sollten wir das mit diesem Treffen dann lieber lassen. Ich meine, wenn du so viel zu tun hast und ich ja eigentlich auch. Wir wissen doch sowieso, dass das hier keine Zukunft hat. Wir können keine Freundschaft haben, das geht nicht", murmelte sie leise und schaute ihm dann in die Augen. "Wieso nicht?", fragte er eben so leise und das langsam aufsteigende Licht erfüllte seine Züge immer mehr mit Helligkeit. "Du bist du und ich bin ich", erklärte sie aufrichtig und es schien so, als sei damit alles geklärt. Alles gesagt. Und das stimmte. Die Erkenntnis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

"Und was ist, wenn wir das einfach ignorieren?", fuhr er dennoch unbeirrt fort und sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Was willst du damit andeuten?" Er fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare und ließ einmal den Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Doch sie beobachtete nur ihn, bis auch er sich wieder ihr zuwandte und tief einatmete. Ein unergründlicher Blick legte sein auf sein Gesicht und in diesem Moment brach die Sonne über den Horizont. Ließ ihn und alles in purem Gold erstrahlen. Nirgendwo schien es ein Ende zu geben, alles war miteinander verbunden in purer Perfektion.  
Er antwortete nicht, doch das brauchte er auch nicht. Sie sah, wie er leicht sein Gewicht verlagerte und sich in ihre Richtung lehnte. Und sie regierte genauso, als wäre sie sein Spiegelbild. Die Augen spiegelten sich in denen des jeweils anderen. Beide verworren, keiner wusste mehr, wo die Grenze zwischen ihnen war und der Andere wieder begann.  
Spätestens dann nicht mehr, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Rau drückten sich seine auf ihre, fordernd. Das genaue Gegenteil zu dem Sonnenaufgang, der sie zart an ihren nackten Armen streichelte. Oder waren es doch seine Hände? Die Zeit verschwamm, Realität existierte nicht mehr. Nicht mal mehr ein Ort, nur er, an dem sie sich festklammerte.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, legten sich sofort Sonnenstrahlen auf seine Wangen. Sie öffnete die Augen, zurück im wahren Leben und fühlte sie doch noch immer, als wenn die Welt kurz still stand. Anscheinend war sie doch wichtig genug, um alles zum Strahlen zu bringen, zumindest für einen Augenblick.

_Was hätte sie uns gebracht,_  
_Einsamkeit und doch zu zweit?_  
_Doch nie zugedacht,_  
_ohne Freunde für die Ewigkeit._

"Wieso Krum?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, das Kleid in einer Hand zusammengerafft. Das Licht fiel von hinten auf ihn, er lehnte entspannt im Türrahmen. Zumindest wirkte es so. Allein an dem Zug seiner Schultern konnte sie erkennen, dass das ganze eine trügerische Fassade war. Sie zuckte die Achseln, während der Wind noch immer kalt um sie strich. Wieder wusste sie nicht, wieso sie hier raus gekommen war. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten da drin, lauter tanzende Paare und nebenbei Rons gaffender Blick, der sie und Krum verfolgt hatte. Hier draußen war es angenehmer mit der kalten Luft, die ihre erhitzten Wangen kühlte. Dennoch machte sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren nackten Armen breit. Seine Anzugjacke flatterte leicht mit der Luft.  
"Wieso nicht? Er hatte mich gefragt und ich war mir sicher, dass ich niemanden besseres abbekommen würde", erklärte sie laut genug, so dass er sie trotz der paar Meter Entfernung verstehen konnte. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, das Licht leuchtete um seinen Umriss herum und tauchte seine Vorderseite in dunkle Schatten, aber sie meinte, ein Schnauben zu hören. "Du denkst also, ich bin schlechter als Krum?"

"Nein... Aber ich war mir sicher, dass du mich nie fragen würdest", erklärte sie nun um einiges leiser. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es in diese Richtung laufen würde, laufen musste. Es war nicht so, dass sie einander nicht mochten, das taten sie auf einen frerquäre Weise wirklich. Aber das Problem war, dass keiner von ihnen die Konfrontation scheute und etwas tat, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Besonders er nicht.  
"Wieso?" Sie lachte trocken auf. Kurz war sie davor, gar nicht erst auf diese Frage zu antworten, doch dann merkte sie, dass er es ernst meinte. Dieser leicht unsichere Unterton in seiner Stimme, fast verloren im Wispern des Windes. Kurz fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und sah dann auf ihre Finger herab. Schwarze Schlieren zogen sich darüber, verschmierte Wimperntusche gemischt mit salzigen Tränen. Tränen, von denen sie nichts gespürt hatte.

"Weil es dein sozialer Untergang wäre Draco, ganz einfach. Und meiner auch. Was hätten wir am Ende? Uns? Als ob das genug wäre. Als ob es sich dafür zu kämpfen lohnen würde. Was sind wir? Zwei Menschen, die ihren Frust aneinander auslassen, Spaß miteinander haben. Reicht das? Nein. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Was willst du ihnen und uns etwas vorspielen, was es nicht gibt. Wir waren nie dazu geschaffen, mehr zu sein als das hier." Mit jedem Wort hatte sich mehr Verbitterung in ihre Worte geschlichen und mit einer knappen Handbewegung umschloss sie die ganze Szenerie.  
Ohne einen Laut stieß er sich von dem Türrahmen ab und kam auf sie zu. Schritt für Schritt durch das kalt nasse Gras, bis er vor ihr stand und auf sie hinabblickte. So nah, dass sie seinen weißen Atem, der in der Luft so kalt aussah, warm in ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Noch immer lag das Licht von hinten um ihn und sie konnte nichts erkennen. Seufzend zog er sie in seine Arme, schneller, als sie reagieren konnte.

Sie schob ihren Kopf unter seinen, wollte beschützt werden. Alles, nur nicht mehr die stechende Kälte des Windes. "Du weißt selbst, dass du lügst", murmelte er, so dicht an ihrem Ohr, dass sie leicht erzitterte. Weitere Tränen bahnten sich den Weg in ihre Augen und hinterließen schwarze Spuren auf seinem weißen Hemd. Aber selbst das interessierte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Nichts davon schien wichtig in diesem Moment. "Dann sag du es mir", flüstere sie und trat einen Schritt zurück, eine Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter, da, wo bis eben ihr Kopf gelegen hatte, "Was ist das zwischen uns?"  
Er drehte sich ein Stück zur Seite, wodurch das Licht auf sein Gesicht fiel. Seine Lippen waren zusammengekniffenen, die Hände unruhig an den Seiten verkrampft. Das Hemd war an der Schulter übergossen von schwarzen Sturzbächen, alle von ihr, alle begannen da, wo nun ihre Hand lag. Als wenn er Wunden haben würde, schwarzes Blut, dass nur ihre Hand noch zurückhielt. Oder, als würde sie ihm diese zufügen, ihm Schmerzen verursachen.  
Und doch, auch als sie ihre Hand wegnahm, kamen keine Worte aus seinem Mund.

_Sie war nie die Hoffnung,_  
_eher Schmerz und Leid._  
_Eine Art Verpflichtung,_  
_durch einen unausgesprochenen Eid._

Ihr Blick flog erst nach rechts, dann nach links. Die Gänge waren menschenleer, allein das leise Murmeln der Gemälde erzeugte Geräusche. Ruhig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und huschte dann hinter die nächste Ecke. Auf den Fluren war es kühl, diffuses Licht brachte die feinen Staubkörner zum Glimmen. Seufzend lief sie weiter, während noch immer ein kalter Zug durch den Gang fegte und ihr eine feine Gänsehaut bereitete. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nachgedacht und sich nicht konzentrieren können.  
Hätte ihr jemals jemand erzählt, dass sie ein Doppelleben führen würde, sie hätte ihn sofort für verrückt erklärt. Aber selbst jetzt konnte sie nicht sagen, was es eigentlich genau war. Auf der einen Seite ihre Freunde, die Schule, Dumbledores Armee und auf der anderen Seite... nur er. Doch er war genug, um einen ganz eigenen Platz in ihrem Leben einzunehmen.  
"Was verschweigst du mir?" Stocksteif blieb sie stehen, die Augen ein Stück weiter aufgerissen. Er stand vor ihr ein wenig breitbeinig und die Arme dicht vor der Brust verschränkt. Typisch Slytherin eben. Ihr Blick flog mit einer geballten Ladung unterschiedlichster Gefühle zu seinen Augen. Möglicherweise ein Hauch von Angst, Überraschung, und Schuld. Schuld für nichts und doch so viel.

"Wir haben nie gesagt, dass wir keine Geheimnisse haben. Und du hast auch einige. Wieso also du, wenn nicht ich?", erwiderte sie nach einiger Zeit der Stille. Ausdruckslos starrte sie ihn an, die Regungen spielten sich nur in ihren Augen ab. Seine Züge verzogen sich, Falten legten sich auf seine Stirn. "Es ist nur zu deiner Sicherheit", murmelte er und beinahe hörte sie ihn nicht, der dichte Staub der Umgebung schluckte die Töne.  
"Und du denkst du weißt besser als ich, was gut für mich ist?" Während sie sprach, trat sie näher an ihn heran, Schritt für Schritt, lautlos unter ihrer Stimme. "Du denkst, du kennst mich besser als ich mich? Was treibt dich zu dieser Ansicht?" Fragend sah sie ihn an, während sie so nah kam, dass ihre Hand Platz auf seine Brust fand, knapp über seinen noch immer verschränkten Armen.  
"Du bist blind, Granger. Wenn du dich zwischen deinen Büchern verkriechst, leben wir anderen. Wir lernen andere Menschen zu lesen... was sie empfinden, wer sie sind. Und auch, wie wir sie bekämpfen können." Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass dies die innersten Worte waren, die sie je von ihm gehört hatte. Denn sie gaben so viel mehr über ihn Preis, als man anfangs glaubte. Seine Essenz, er selbst war diese Worte. "Und wer bin ich dann?", fragte sie mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme. Nie hatte sie sich ihm ferner gefühlt als jetzt.

"Du bist ein Mensch, der liebt. Mich liebt. Das erweist sich als fataler Fehler", meinte er sachlich und ihre Augen verengten sich ein Stück. Wie konnte er über so etwas Wichtiges, so etwas im Kern lastendes, so gefühllos sprechen? "Und das zu tun ist falsch?" "Ja", erwiderte er und ein Hauch, ein feines Wispern von Schmerz sammelte sich in seiner Stimme, so leise allerdings, dass sie es nicht hören konnte.  
"Wie kann etwas... etwas so...", Sie suchte nach Worten, fand jedoch keine, die passten. "So etwas schlecht sein?" Fragend lag ihr Blick auf ihm, während ihre Hand herab rutschte. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, vollkommene Stille im Staub der Zeit. Sie fühlte sich so alleine auf dieser Welt, einsam in ihrem eigenen Jahrhundert. "Lieben heißt sich zu binden, sich abhängig zu machen. Wieso sollte man von so etwas träumen? Sich an mich zu binden, ist falsch. Ich bin dein Feind, dein Gegenteil." Und als wäre mit diesen Worten alles gesagt, drehte er sich um und ging. Kein Blick zurück, kein einziger Laut. Nur das lauter werdende Rascheln der Bilder, in denen sich die Gestalten aufgeregt unterhielten.

Hermine stand noch lange so da, bis sie einen Gedanken fasste, der ihr schon oft gekommen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte - oder zumindest dachte sie das. Sie konnte nicht sicher sagen, was für ein Gefühl es war, aber dennoch ging es über normale Zuneigung hinaus. Und nun war sie sich auch sicher, dass er es nicht tat. Seine Worte waren klar gewesen, eine direkte Zurückweisung.  
Doch hätte sie einen Moment innegehalten, hätte sie gesehen, dass sie etwas vergaß. Die Tage, Nächte, Momente, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Erinnerungen, die sich in ihrem Gedächtnis festgesetzt hatten. Blicke von ihm, die sie auf sich gespürt hatte. Küsse, in denen mehr gelegen hatte, als sie jemals hätte erahnen können.  
In denen mehr gelegen hatte, als jeder jemals hätte erahnen können.

_Nie verschlang sie alles,_  
_immer blieb ein Stück zurück._  
_Und doch war es genug,_  
_aber niemals dein Glück._

Der Raum war durchflutet von Gerüchen verschiedenster Art. Zum einen war da der leicht zitronige Duft des kleinen Topfes in dem fröhlich Felix Felicis vor sich hin blubberte. Zum anderen war da der wohl mächtigste Zaubertrank, den die Menschheit jemals gesehen hatte. Drei Gerüche, hieß es. Drei Gerüche hatte er. Für jeden anders, der Trank ein Individuum wie der Mensch, dessen Nase seine Essenz auffing.  
Hermine beugte sich ein Stück weiter über ihren Topf, das Haar wirr um die Stirn gekräuselt. Dampf waberte um sie und ließ ihre Konturen verwischen. Es war für sie ein Rätsel, wie sie schlechter sein konnte als Harry. Nicht, dass sie es ihm nicht gönnte, doch war es nicht immer das gewesen, was sie ausgemacht hatte? Ihre Intelligenz? Sie war die gewesen, die man um Rat gefragt hatte, nicht Harry. Inwieweit würde sie nun vor den anderen bestehen, sollte Harry sie überragen?  
Wütend biss sie die Zähne zusammen und widmete sich wieder der dicken Flüssigkeit. Sie war sich so sicher, nichts falsch gemacht zu haben.

"Stopp", schallte Professor Slughorns Stimme durch den Kerker und sie musste einen wütenden Schrei unterdrücken. Ihr Trank schien das genaue Gegenteil dessen zu sein, was im Buch abgebildet war. Mit Stolz geschwellter Brust erschien Harry neben ihr und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Hermine schlug die Augen nieder und starrte angestrengt auf ihre Füße. Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein, er war ihr bester Freund. Sie durfte ihm nicht böse sein.  
Schnell ging er weiter und als sie wieder einen flüchtigen Blick nach oben warf, bemerkte sie etwas völlig neues. Etwas beruhigendes, unglaublich sanftes, was sie einzuwickeln schien. Ein Duft in der Luft, der Duft nach frischem Gras.  
Vor ihren Augen erschienen lange Weiden, hohe Berge, wie sie sie oft mit ihren Eltern besucht hatte. Bunte Blumenwiesen unter der Hitze der Sonne, die nach dem langem Winter wieder auftauten. Und noch ein zweiter Gedanke schlich sich mit hinein. Lange Regalreihen, übersät mit den Gedanken tausender Menschen. Der leicht würzige Geruch nach Pergament, das staubige Kleben alter Seiten aneinander. Die Welten, die sich in Büchern auftaten. Ihre Zuflucht, ihre Heimat, ihr Versteck.

Und dann war dieser Moment auch wieder vorbei, als der Lufthauch, der den Geruch des Amortentia mit sich getragen hatte, verflog. Bevor sie den dritten Geruch, den sie nur erahnt hatte, in Bilder, Worte hatte fassen können. Harry stapfte weiter nach vorne und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln drückte ihm Slughorn die Phiole in die Hand.  
So schnell wie wahrscheinlich noch nie packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Es musste einen Grund für ihr Versagen heute gegeben haben und diesen würde sie nun finden. Rasend stapfte sie aus der Tür und wollte gerade nach rechts abbiegen, als sie eine andere Gestalt nach links um die Ecke verschwinden sah. Und, ohne nachzudenken, ging sie hinterher.  
Sie lief hinter ihm um die Ecke, er rund 10 Meter voraus, ließ ihn in dem Glauben allein zu sein, bis er schließlich in einen abgelegenen Gang kam und sich erschöpft gegen eine Wand lehnte. Noch nie war sie so tief in den Kerkern gewesen, im Herzen des Feindes verstrickt. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, als wollte er etwas von sich abwaschen, schlechte Gedanken, eine schlechte Geschichte, die nicht erzählt worden war.

"Es war Gras, frisch gemähtes Gras", begann sie und beachtete nicht seinen hoch schnellenden Blick, als er sie bemerkte, "Und Pergament. Der Geruch nach Geschichte, nach Wahrheit. Und es war noch etwas, das dritte, der fast schon magische Geruch. Es hat gerochen nach... nach der Kälte einer marmornen Eingangshalle. Nach dem feinen Duft von Lilien, die in einer Kristallvase dort stehen."  
"Man kann Kälte nicht riechen", unterbrach er sie irritiert und ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge. Es schien zu alt für ihre sonst so junge Gestalt. "Der dritte Geruch heißt es, der dritte Geruch ist der, der uns unsere wahre Liebe verrät. Doch was soll das sein, ein Mensch so kalt wie Eis? Ein Mensch so glatt wie Marmor? All das ist nur Humbug, der Unfug träumerischer Zauberer", erwiderte sie. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich ein Stück und er stieß sich leicht von der Wand ab, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Der Geruch nach frisch poliertem Holz, dem Wind, der einem beim Fliegen ins Gesicht schlägt. Der Duft von Wald, dem langsamen Trocknen von Harz auf Rinde. Und..." Er kam noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, vorsichtig, als wäre er sich selbst nicht sicher. "Ein knisterndes Feuer im Kamin, Wärme im Raum."  
Auch sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ebenso wie er unsicher. Sein Spiegelbild, sein Gegenteil, und doch auf eine verzwickte Art und Weise er. "Wärme kann man nicht riechen." Das gleiche Lächeln wie bei ihr glitt auch auf sein Gesicht, vielleicht einen Hauch trauriger.  
"Du nervst, Granger", murmelte er und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie die letzten Schritte aufeinander zu gingen. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Unendlichkeit bis sie sich trafen, wie ein Traum, in dem sie vorwärts rannte und nicht weiterkam. Die Kälte der Umgebung kroch an ihr hinauf und kurzzeitig wurde ihr bewusst, was das hier eigentlich war. Irrealität der höchsten Sorte. Ihr Leben hatte eine falsche Abbiegung genommen. Ihr Verstand hatte ausgesetzt, eigentlich immer ihre größte Sorge. Aber doch war alles vollkommen in Ordnung.

Das erste, was sie spürte, waren seine Hände, die an ihr Seite glitten, von dort aus weiter ihren Rücken hinunter. Danach seine Brust an ihrer, schnelle Atemzüge in der sonst so stillen Dunkelheit. Seine Stirn an ihrer, fast eine fiebrige Hitze, die von ihr ausging. Seine Nase an ihrer, sein sanfter Atem auf ihrem Mund. Seine Lippen auf ihren, wilde Küsse zwischen ihnen. Es war das Hier und Jetzt, ihre Zukunft und alles, aber nicht die Vergangenheit.  
Sie keuchte laut, als er sich schwungvoll mit ihr herumdrehte und sie gegen eine Wand presste. Ihre Hände fuhren in seine Haare und seine noch weiter an ihrem Rücken hinab. Die Dunkelheit der Kerker verschlang sie, ihr Spiel aus Leidenschaft und Hass, aus einfachem inneren Zwang heraus und einem unsinnigen, nicht erklärbaren und völlig absurden Brauchen. Brauchen des Anderen.

"Irgendwann werde ich es dir mal zeigen", murmelte er, als sich ihre Lippen kurz trennten. Ihre Lider hoben sich kurz und sie schaute ihm in die Augen, so nah, dass sie sich fühlte wie von Rauch umgeben. "Mein Haus. Den Park dahinter. Die Bibliothek, einfach alles. Auch die Eingangshalle, voll von weißem Marmor."

_Denn wir sind jetzt allein,_  
_ohne Akteur und blind._  
_Die Gedanken voll Erinnerungen fein,_  
_bis in Ewigkeit sie sind._

"Er hat nach dir gefragt", murmelte Harry, als er ihre Hand noch ein letztes Mal drückte und sie dann losließ. "Wir waren blind, oder?", flüsterte er und sie nickte nur langsam, beinahe erstarrt in ihrer Position. Sie wusste nicht, was er genau meinte. Das zwischen ihr und Draco, niemand hatte es wirklich gesehen, oder ihren eigenen Glauben. Den aller Liebender, dass man sich sicher war, man könnte es schaffen. Die irrationale Hoffnung in das Gute. Den auch Harry hatte, der auch ihn betrogen hatte. Ginny lag schwerverletzt nicht weit von ihm.  
Aber ihr Nicken war die Wahrheit, denn beides stimmte.  
Sie sah nicht, wie er ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu warf und sie dann alleine ließ. Alleine zwischen Kranken und Halbtoten, versammelt in der Großen Halle. Alleine mit ihm. Und als sie sich hinkniete, gab es nichts mehr außer sie beide. Wie sooft nahm er sie gefangen. Nur mit unausgesprochenen Worten, ungezeigten Gesten. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, stolperte über den Rand seiner Trage.

Flatternd hoben sich seine Lider und es schien, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Glückseligkeit lag in seinem Blick. "Es hat nie sollen sein", murmelte er und sie ergriff seine Hand. Tropfen für Tropfen fielen Tränen darauf herab, ihre Augen quollen über. "Sag so was nicht", flüsterte sie leise und strich mit einem Finger über seine Wange. Schmutz, Schweiß, Dreck und Blut - so viel haftete an seiner Haut, alles schon gesehen aber nie so viel, nicht in diesen Mengen. Sterbende schienen ein Maximum zu produzieren, ein Maximum an Tränen bei anderen, ein Maximum an Gefühlen, ein Maximum an Worten.  
"Vergiss mich nicht." Sie konnte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme hören und sie erinnerte sich an den Tag auf der Wiese, damals vor so vielen Jahren. Der Winter war gekommen, und doch hatte er alles gute mit sich gebracht. Jetzt brach der Sommer an und sie konnte das Drängen der Zukunft spüren. Sie nickte. "Ich werde an dich denken. Oft, immer", erwiderte sie stockend. "Vor allem, wenn ich am Kamin sitze, besonders dann." Ein sanftes, so unendlich trauriges Lächeln schob sich auf ihr Gesicht und er erwiderte es. Ihr Spiegelbild, ihr Gegenteil, und auf eine verzwickte Art und Weise doch sie.

"Werde glücklich, lebe dein Leben und finde deine Liebe. Du hast es verdient." Aber er wusste genauso wie sie, dass das nicht ging. Denn wer, wenn nicht er, war kalter Marmor? "Und dann komme ich zu dir", murmelte sie, das Lächeln noch immer leicht, die Augen starr auf ihn gerichtet. Mit einem Finger, nass von all den Tränen fuhr sie erneut über seine Wange und hinterließ eine Spur von Reinheit dort.  
"Ich werde auf dich warten, aber lass dir Zeit. Das Leben ist kurz, aber die Ewigkeit unendlich." Hoffnung glimmte in ihre auf, sinnlose Hoffnung, irrationale Hoffnung. Hoffnung, voll von Lügen und Sonnenstrahlen. "Wir hatten nie eine Chance, oder?", murmelte sie leise, die Finger noch immer in einer hauchzarten Berührung an seiner Schläfe.  
Er schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, und seine Lider glitten ein Stück weiter zu. "Nicht in diesem Leben." "Aber im nächsten", erwiderte sie und schloss kurz die Augen. Und sah die Möglichkeit.

Ein Haus, lachende Kinder, er hinter ihr, die Arme um ihre Taille. Ein großer Garten vor ihr und lange Reihen voll mit Blumen, ähnlich ihrer Bibliothek. Seine Lippen auf ihrem Nacken, der Wind, der leicht über ihre Arme fuhr. Ein hellblondes Mädchen, das den Weg entlang rannte, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder. Sein Mund an ihrem Ohr, flüsternde Worte, die ihr immer wieder versicherten, das es perfekt war. Und das war es.  
Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte auf ihn herab. Ihr Denken betrog sie. Ihr Finger fuhr weiter über sein Gesicht, doch nichts bewegte sich, kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich vor. "Draco?", flüsterte sie leise und legte ihre Hand ganz an seine Wange. Keine Regung, nichts. Starr blieb sie sitzen, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Und doch glomm noch immer Hoffnung in ihr, ein Gefühl, was Zeit brauchen würde, um vertrieben zu werden und sie in die Realität zu schleudern. Sie genoss es, wollte nur noch diesen Moment auskosten. Ausgefüllt von einer Wirklichkeit, einer Emotion, die sie bald nicht mehr spüren würde.

Und sie wusste, würde sie sterben, so würde er bei ihr bleiben. Hier am Boden sein Name, um die Menschen an sich zu erinnern, und er in ihrem Kopf und direkt neben ihr. Würde mit ihr über den Himmel gehen und würde mit ihr weinen, wenn sie es musste. Unter den Sonnenstrahlen sein und mit ihr das finden, was sie so lang hatte missen müssen. Eine Liebe, die unendlich war. Eine Liebe, die nur sie beide verbunden hatte.  
Eine Liebe, die schon immer dazu bestimmt gewesen war, mehr zu sein.


End file.
